<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Near Miss by Bookishgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808076">Near Miss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl'>Bookishgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Reader Insterts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(??? is that a tag???), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gearalt's a bounder, Geralt gets in a bar fight, Light Swearing, Medical Attention, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, They work in a bar, reader has to patch him up, reader is british, reader's a bartender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt gets into a bar fight and gets hurt. Reader has to patch him. Something almost happens and then doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Reader Insterts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Near Miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "Stop moving so much!"</p><p>        "Then work quicker!"</p><p>        "How am I supposed to work quicker <em>if you won't fucking sit still?!</em>"</p><p>        The two Brits stared at each other for a long moment, frustration evident in both of their expressions. Eventually, the bouncer sighed, caving. "Fine," he groused, crossing his arms and holding stubbornly on to his scowl. </p><p>        "Thank you <em>so</em> much for your cooperation," the bartender replied, filling her words with as much sarcasm as she could manage, rolling her eyes at his attitude. She returned to tending to the gash in her coworker's forehead, frowning slightly after a moment. She reached into the first aid kit, grabbing an alcohol wipe and meeting her friend's golden yellow eyes as she spoke again. "This is probably going to be unpleasant," she warned, then wiped at the slash in his skin. </p><p>        The patient, unsurprisingly, hissed and jerked away at the cold, stinging sensation and scowling even deeper up at his makeshift nurse. "That hurt," he griped. </p><p>        The bartender loosed a heavy, exasperated sigh. "Geralt," she began, patience growing thin. "I literally warned you before I did that it wasn't going to be nice."</p><p>        Geralt said nothing then, knowing that she was right and that he had no reason to really complain about it, but he couldn't help it; he loved listening to the sound of her voice, even if she was irritated with him, and he really didn't want this secluded moment with just the two of them to end. So, he complained, in an effort to keep her talking and to stretch this moment out as long as possible. </p><p>        "You're right," he eventually ceded, dropping his hands to his lap and relaxing his posture slightly. "I'm sorry."</p><p>        "I know you are," she replied, without missing a beat. She seemed less irritated as she once again entered Geralt's space, eyes focused on the cut near his hairline; it wasn't deep, really, but it had bled a lot, as head wounds tended to do. "I'm going to need to finish cleaning it, do you think you can handle that?"</p><p>        The bouncer stifled a smile; she was teasing him a bit now, which meant that she wasn't really upset with him. He said nothing, instead only grunting and giving a slight nod. The Brit rolled her eyes at him once again, but remained focused on her task of cleaning his injury. He flinched slightly at the sting, but otherwise sat still and silent until the wound was clean. He then watched as she disposed of the wipe, before digging through the first aid kit for a moment again and turning back to him with a small package of butterfly stitches. </p><p>        "Now, we're almost done, but you have to promise you won't go right back out there and get in another fight. Deal?"</p><p>        "Hmm. I don't know if I can keep that promise."</p><p>        She heaved a resigned sigh, looking at him with the tiniest hint of a smile in the corner of her lips. "You're insufferable, Geralt. You know that?" She didn't wait for an answer as she pulled some butterfly stitches from the packaging, carefully placing them over the cut until she felt it was secured. She then grabbed another alcohol wipe, cleaning the area one last time.</p><p>        As she finished, she looked down at Geralt, who was already looking up at her, and she realized just how close they really were. They stared at each other in silence, occasionally stealing glances at the other's lips as the slowly leaned in closer to each other, but before they were able to completely close the distance between them, Dave, their boss and the owner of the bar pushed the door to the back room open and stepped in, promptly walking over and asking Geralt about the fight. She stepped back so everyone could have their personal space and, once it was confirmed that Geralt was alright, she turned and walked back out into the bar.</p><p>        She failed to notice the longing look on Geralt's face as she walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>